Nonko Ryuuza
Nonko Ryuuza (竜座ー音子 Ryuuza meaning Dragon-Seat, Nonko meaning Noisy-Child) is a Shinigami who formerly Captained the 12th Division of the Gotei 13. His recent defection, and the events leading up to it have caused the world many problems. 'Appearance' Nonko stands at about five foot ten. Taller then most of his family which normally only grow as tall as five foot the tallest before him was five foot three. He has a set of blue eyes which often have a bit of a cold stare through his glasses. His blond hair is short for the most a part, but does hang down a bit in the front and just by his ears. While his Shihakushō is relatively the standard design. His haori has been modified to appear more as a lab coat. Tight to him than a stand jacket and the inside of it has many pocket to store different tools. His gigai appears with a stylish, white and black, suit-like outfit. The top part is a white dress shirt covered by a button down black vest. The bottom half is lose white dress pants with black shoes. Over it all he wears a white overcoat that, like his haori, has been modified to resemble a lab coat, whilst being more functional. 'Personality' The basics of his personality are simple. He is a nerd; In love with his work to the point of obsession and madness. Nonko may not appear to be a thoughtful person, but he is always working on new ideas, which sometimes he admits aren't ready for testing or experimentation. Nonko's true personality ranges from a calm and up-beat person to a sadistic mad scientist who cares little for anyone of those around him. The calm side of him is the most seen as he has good control of his own insanity thanks to a number of drugs he has taken in past years to stabilize his own mind. He appears as a somewhat kind man who may not be the best person to ask for help, but will do things most people won't give a second thought about. However be prepared to have your intelligence insulted or be willing to give up a limb. It is more or less the price of asking him to do something as a favor. When Nonko's grip on sanity begins to loosen, it's normally caused by an event in combat or something that has made him angry enough to want to hurt anyone near him. He becomes violent and sees everyone as an enemy that must by either put through extreme pain, or become part of his experiments. In some peoples minds the two go hand in hand. When insanity overtakes him in combat, he mainly focuses on the opponent directly. While this can be a good thing, anyone who interferes with his focus, by either trying to assist, or attack him will quickly find themselves as his new target. Rank means nothing to him in this state, but if he is hopelessly outclassed, sanity may return as a defense mechanism. 'History'Category:Characters 'Living ' Born to a family of samurai. Nonko was trained from a young age to fight with a blade and with honor. As years went by he was said to be the family's next leader. However a war with a rival family began to pick up and an 18 year old Nonko was forced to fight from his family against people he had no problems with. The Elders of his family wanted to slaughter there enemies. They were even going as far to bring the young members of the family. Nonko knowing well the young ones haven't even proven themselves as swordsmen stood against the thought of sending them to battle simply cause the older family members wanted blood shed. Unable to talk sense to them he left for the rival family. He planed to end it. He would tell them enemy what they needed to know about the elders and how to enter the manor where they lived. With that knowledge they wouldn't have need to attack the younger family members. Thinking that he would end the war between the family and simply walk away. Nonko was stabbed in the back by his own brother for his betrayal. After his death he watched as the enemy family broke the oath they made not to kill the women & the young. He watched as his home and family burned to death. 'After Death ' A few years passed by as Nonko started to roam the country learning new things as he did. His memory of his life among the living all gone now he feels like a completely different person most of the time. Because of this anything he knew about fighting was all gone as well. He was no longer the samurai he was then, but that was for the good. As years passed he watched as advances in technology and other sciences helped move the world along. He wanted to be apart of it, but as a soul he couldn't do much. One day wandering around a simple looking town he came across something called a Hollow. Unable to defend himself he ran for it, but the damn thing was fast and could easily keep up with him. To be eaten by this thing was not an option for him. He started to yell for help as loud as he could. Nothing, but the living wondering what those crashing sounds are. The thoughts of death again raced through his head. I have to run! I don't wanna be eaten! his thoughts stopped as he saw a man fly toward the hollow. Sword drawn and nearly prefect. He watched as the blade cut through the mask of the beast behind him. Shinigami, it was a shinigami that saved his life. His lied saved, Nonko thanked the shinigami before he was put through the soul burial. He would now see the life of the Rukongai in the Soul Society. 'Life in the Rukongai' The South Rukongai. Hard living for anyone there. After being sent here from the living world he found himself among some of the trash. Better living, peaceful, and that junk. Not all of it was bad he guessed. He had a home, and some people even called him friend. Nonko was well know for his house being rather large. He kept adding on to it and teaching himself about different things. He tried to make a home lab, but with a lack of money was unsuccessful. He would need to find a better way of doing things. He locked himself up, away from what little friends he had. One day he came out of his locked home. Telling the locals that anyone can have it. With a smile on his face, he looked as if he had gone mad. He slowly walked to the gate of the Seireitei. The guard asking him what he wanted. All he said was, "How does one become Shinigami?" The guard told him about the Soul Reaper Academy. Nonko's goal was now to become a Shinigami. 'Soul Reaper Academy ' Nonko was top of his classes for the most part. He failed only in combat training. His skill with a blade was at a medium level. That wasn't his focus in the end. He was more for the science based classes. In fact that was his best. He was well known for being top of those classes. As time moved on people started to show how much they hated him. He was the classic example of being a Nerd. Always whiling to do the extra work for the class and was more or less the teacher's pet. When he finished his academy days and was assigned to a division. He was sent to 12th Division for his love of science. 'Beginning of War ' Years of loyal work for 12th Division paid off when he became the vice-captain of the division. He worked well with the old captain for the most part. Never complaining unless it was about having his projects turned down. This was rare however so for the most part Nonko got along nicely. A few years into his Vice-Captaincy the Onigami rebellion began. On the night of the first rebel attack the 12th Division captain had disappeared. Nonko at first went to look for him and in the process had an attempt on his life by a member of the division who turned against him. It wasn't long after he met up with other shinigami fighting against the rebels. Together with them he defended one of the labs which held a power weapon. It was here Nonko first released his bankai to fight a former friend from his days in the Academy. Before his battle could end, the order went out for captains to join the fight and all across the Seireitei the word bankai could be heard. The Rebel ran to the human world leaving the lab a falling apart mess. This was the start of a long war that Nonko would hate forever. 'Battle, Battle, War Never Ends ' Years went on and on as the war continued. Nonko was now Captain of 12th Division. With his new rank and title Nonko quickly took charge of his division producing drugs and equipment for the other division to use in combat. He spent all the time he could in the labs, but even he had to fight from time to time. He hated combat. His division wasn't the best for fighting and on top of that he was considered one of the weaker captains. He could hardly use his own bankai. As the war moved from one field to the other and slowly Nonko became consumed by his own growing madness. He somehow made friends with the 11th Division Captain. The two of them had fought together, sort of, when the war started. Now the fought of the same fields each just trying to make it to the end of the war. 'After War & New Blood ' The war has been over for a while now, and Nonko hasn't changed much. His insanity grows as it did in the war, but he has managed to control it though a few different ways. Now a days his friend now lives in the human world and Nonko helps him out from time to time. He has no created many interesting things and even modified parts of his own body. 'That First Year ' After the final five years ago Nonko went to work on saving Nanako who had falling in battle and was damaged beyond simple repair. It took him a complete year before he could come up with a way to save her from being shut down completely. In that year he had a bit of a speed bump when he was ordered to reveal the existences of the Research & Development Facility on the Sounth Rukongai by the new captain-commander. This sparked a debate about what Nonko and what he was working on between many of the shinigami. However with the little man power to use, and the current interest in rebuilding the Gotei 13's strength, Nonko was left alone after a while. Once all was said and done Nonko found a way to save Nanako and built her a new body that would allow her to become as real a being as he was. After which he ordered her to leave and live in the human world. It was best for her to live in that world. There was no doubt in his mind it would do her good. 'No time to sit in Trees' After Nanako left he began working on his own body. Designing and redesigning modifications to the body. Along with these who also worked more heavily on the Nova 2 Project, but that was quickly locked away in his private lab to avoid prying eyes. By far the biggest project that took place was the upgrade to the computer system that held all the information in the Soul Society as well as monitor the human world for hollow activity. The systems upgrades would allow for better use and it would always give all the captains and officers easier access to non-classified information. Something that wasn't really possible before without coming to Nonko first. This would make it all accessible to anyone in the Seireitei's Library. Aside from the body modifications done to himself over the past five years. Nonko's biggest change is his more serious. Since the final battle with the arrancar he has come to realize just how easily he could come close to losing complete control of himself. As such he has made some changes to how he acts in an effort to prevent that from happening as easy. 'Zanpaktou'Category:Former Gotei 13Category:FactionlessCategory:Shinigami 'Name ' Shikai: '''Hyourai (氷癩 = Contagious Ice) '''Bankai: Hyourai no Ryuu Shougun (氷癩 の 龍将軍 = Contagious Ice of the Dragon Commander) 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm' A massive ice dragon wearing elaborate Samurai-esque armor. Hyourai's spirit is comparable in size to a 45 story building were it to stand on its hind legs, and it inhabits a snowy landscape, devoid of life, save for some some frosted over grass, and a lone tree. 'Abilities' 'Shikai' With any slash of the blade an ice form of Hyourai's claws, tail, feet talons, or head will appear to attack or defend Nonko. To perform these he must slash from a certain angle for each. * A vertical slash downward calls down the head of Hyourai to bite and smash on his aimed target. * With a vertical slash downward the head of Hyourai will appear roaring as it smashes down on the aimed target. * A horizontal slash in either direction will cause the tail to form from icy mist and smash through the area. It could also coil around Nonko if he were to swipe and then hold the blade horizontally behind his back. This creates a defense barrier of ice around him to help protect him but will not last very long. (Last 1 post) * Downward diagonal slashes will call down the claws formed of an icy mist to slash through the area of his target choice. * For him to call the icy talons of the feet into play Nonko will actually kick with his own feet. A sweeping kick will cause a sweeping leg to appear, level with the ground or at the least his level of footing. A straight kick out causes the foot to appear and kick directly outward. Etc. Each of these Attacks is augmented by an icy mist, that infects the target, causing numbness and a feeling of extreme cold in the area of contact. 'Bankai' When Bankai is released the massive dragon spirit of the blade appears behind Nonko in what appears to be shogun armor. This beast shares Nonko's Reiatsu stat, but loses 30 points to the speed Stat. The reason for this is because of the dragon's size is so large he has a really hard time keeping up with anything smaller than him. The armor it wares is nothing more then decoration hardly providing any protection to the beast. Emitting from the dragon's mouth is a icy colds mist. At first glance the mist is nothing more then a freezing cold fog chilling the air round the combat field. However hidden inside the mist is a nearly undetectable poison designed to infect the body and cause it to slowly freeze from the inside out. The poison does not begin it's effect right away however. It will take 4 turns before the effect of the poison begins with a series of four symptoms. * First Symptom - Noticeable discoloration of the skin throughout the body of the infected. This symptom will begin after the first four turns. * Second Symptom - Sudden paralyzation of random limb. This will result in a leg or an arm suddenly going numb and being unable to move. This will happen five turns from the First Symptom. * Third Symptom - Near uncontrollable shivering. A sign that the infected's body temperature is dropping and that the poison is indeed working. This will begin another five turns after the second symptom. * Final Symptom & Full Effect - The blood freezes and the full effect takes shape. The body will begin to freeze into whatever position the person was in when the final symptom began. The skin will appear pale and it will appear to be iced over. This happens four turns after the Third Symptom. Despite being frozen solid from the inside out you are infect very much alive unless Nonko sees fit to shatter their frozen body. He may also unfreeze you should he want to. There is of course an antidote to the poison as well as as a fail safe to prevent unintended targets and allies from being infected. The antidote is kept by Nonko, and often appears as a small bottle with neon blue liquid inside.